


Věční spolubydlící

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detektiv inspektor Lestrade málem vyrazil dveře do obývacího pokoje na Baker street, jak spěchal za jediným konzultujícím detektivem na světě. Zastihl ho se šálkem čaje v ruce.</p><p>„John! John je v nemocnici!“ vyhrkl překotně.</p><p>Sherlock k němu překvapeně vzhlédl. „Tím evidentně nemyslíš to, že tam pracuje, takže mi řekni, co se stalo.“</p><p>„Byl pokousán.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Věční spolubydlící

Detektiv inspektor Lestrade málem vyrazil dveře do obývacího pokoje na Baker street, jak spěchal za jediným konzultujícím detektivem na světě. Zastihl ho se šálkem čaje v ruce.

„John! John je v nemocnici!“ vyhrkl překotně.

Sherlock k němu překvapeně vzhlédl. „Tím evidentně nemyslíš to, že tam pracuje, takže mi řekni, co se stalo.“

„Byl pokousán.“

To už detektivovi stačilo. Okamžitě se vymrštil z křesla a než se Lestrade nadál, vlál už Sherlockův kabát ven ze dveří. 

Venku na ulici si během krátké chvíle odchytl taxi a detektiv inspektora už okázale ignoroval. Lestrade proto nasedl do policejního vozu a chystal se nastartovat, když ho náhle něco zmátlo. Taxík se Sherlockem vyrazil naprosto opačným směrem, než kde se nacházela nemocnice. Pozoroval ho, dokud nezabočil za roh. Rozhodl se ho sledovat.

 

Dům na rohu ulic Rothwels a Bernthall působil na první pohled opuštěně, což bylo také záměrem. Muži a ženy, kteří se zde scházeli, rozhodně netoužili po ničí pozornosti. K jejich smůle se na ně právě teď upíral veškerý zájem Sherlocka Holmese. Vyražené dveře nyní ležely před ním a zvířený prach se pomalu zase snášel k zemi.

V místnosti bylo hrobové ticho. Nikdo se chvíli neodvážil ani mrknout.

Poté se zezadu ozval čísi hlas.

„Co tady chce ta pijavice?“

Ostatní shromáždění se nyní rozestoupili a dopředu přistoupil mladý muž s pronikavým pohledem.

„Tady nemáš co dělat,“ pronesl hrozivým hlasem. Na Sherlocka to pražádný dojem neudělalo.

„Přišel jsem si pouze pro jednu odpověď,“ promluvil detektiv a ohlédl se přes rameno. „Za ty dveře se omlouvám, asi jsem se nechal trochu unést.“

„Nikdo z nás ti žádnou odpověď nedá.“ Muž se zatvářil výhružně a zaťal pěsti.

„Kdo vlastně jsi?“ zeptal se Sherlock. „Ještě tě neznám.“ Detektivovi řečník nepřipadal ani trochu nebezpečně, spíše ho udivovala jeho odvaha, i když ta jistě měla spojitost s nedávným úplňkem. Vlkodlaci se pak někdy chovají dost nerozvážně.

„Jsem nový vůdce. Andy McDougal.“

Sherlock si odfrkl. „Nový vůdce, to jistě… Tak mi, Andy, řekni, kdo podnikl útok o posledním úplňku a nechám vás být.“

„Nepleť se do našich věcí a odejdi,“ pronesl McDougal se zlostí v očích.

Detektiv mu pohlédl zpříma do očí. „Mám takový pocit, že ty o tom něco víš.“

Vlkodlak naproti němu uhnul pohledem.

„Řekni mi,“ pokračoval Sherlock. „Kdo podnikl útok na Johna Watsona a nic se vám nestane. Nezajímáte mě. Ale jestli mi to neřeknete, poštvu na vás všechny upíry z Londýna a dost možná i celý Scotland Yard!“

„Takhle uboze nám chceš vyhrožovat? Vždyť jsi odpadlík. Upíři tě neberou vážně, jsi pro ně víc člověk než upír. Jsi jako—“

V tu chvíli sevřela Sherlockova ruka McDougalovo hrdlo tak pevně, až se mu téměř podlomila kolena.

„Kdo to udělal?!“ zahřměl nad ním upír. „Řekni mi to hned!“

„Nevím to,“ zasípal muž.

„Zkus si vzpomenout!“

„Já jen něco zaslechl, nevím, jestli je to pravda!“

Sherlock stisk povolil. „Ano?“

„Zní to dost nepravděpodobně,“ začal mladík a třel si přitom krk. „Ale v posledních pár dnech se hodně mluvilo o Moriartym.“

„James Moriarty? To přece není ani vlkodlak, pokud vím.“

„Já… já vážně nemám tušení, ale o nikom jiném jsem nic neslyšel.“

„Dobře, díky, Andy.“ Detektiv se otočil a odešel.

 

Venku na ulici se zastavil. Rozhlédl se na obě strany a pak zamířil do malého bistra nacházejícího se poblíž. Vešel dovnitř a rozhodně došel k poslednímu stolku, kde si právě Lestrade pochutnával na porci fazolí s párkem.

„Co tu děláš?“ vyštěkl na detektiv inspektora Sherlock.

„Snídám. Není to zřejmé?“ popíchl ho Lestrade.

„Ty přece nesnídáš!“

„Protože na to obvykle nemám čas!“

„A dnes se ženeš přes půl Londýna na Baker street, abys mi řekl, že je John v nemocnici a pak si jdeš v poklidu dát snídani do bistra, které je na opačné straně města než Scotland Yard? Ah, proč se s tebou vůbec bavím! Sledoval jsi mě, takže… Co jsi z toho sledování vydedukoval?“

„No… nejsem si úplně jistý.“ Lestrade zvážněl. „Kdo byli ti lidé?“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Kdo jsi vlastně ty?“

„Konečně kladeš dobré otázky,“ uznal Sherlock. „O vlkodlacích už víš díky všem těm útokům v poslední době. Ti lidé v tom domě jsou smečka vlkodlaků. Dokonce velká a hodně silná smečka. Byl jsem za nimi pro informaci a tu jsem taky získal. Ačkoliv upíry v lásce moc nemají. Možná proto, že jsou silnější než oni.“

„Upíři.“ Lestrade pochybovačně pozvedl oči.

„Ano.“

„To je vtip?“

Sherlock se místo odpovědi rozhlédl kolem sebe a pak na detektiv inspektora vycenil zuby. Jakmile spatřil Sherlockovy upíří špičáky, zacouval až ke stěně.

„V klidu, Lestrade. Znáš mě už šest let.“

„A jak dlouho už…?“

„Sto dvacet jedna.“

„Můj Bože! Sherlocku, to je… to je...“

„Ano, já vím. Není to nic moc.“

Detektiv inspektorovi ještě chvíli trvalo, než tuto informaci strávil a na svou fingovanou snídani dočista zapomněl.

„Ty piješ… něčí krev?“ zeptal se po chvíli a byl bledý v obličeji.

„V nemocnici si beru darovanou krev v balíčcích.“

„John to věděl?“

„Ano.“

„For God sake! Proč se to já dozvím až jako poslední?“

„Nepotřeboval jsi to vědět,“ vysvětlil Sherlock s pokrčením ramen. „Ale teď to třeba bude. Vlastně proto jsem tě nechal mě sledovat.“

Lestrade chvíli mlčel a vypadal nadmíru zamyšleně.

„Myslíš, že někdo poštval na Johna vlkodlaka schválně?“ zeptal se vážně.

„To si myslím,“ odpověděl Sherlock a sklopil oči.

„Je možné, že je to v podstatě útok na tebe?“

„To je velmi pravděpodobné. Vztahy mezi upíry a vlkodlaky i mezi upíry samotnými jsou poměrně složité. Někdo ze mě chce udělat naprostého vyvrhela. Jako bych jím už nebyl.“

„Jak to?“

Detektiv si povzdechl. „Nepiju krev z živých lidí a žiju v bytě s lidmi. A teď budu žít s vlkodlakem. To mi asi na popularitě nepřidá.“

„Komu to vadí?“ vyptával se Lestrade dál zaujatě.

„Jiným upírům.“

„A co to pro tebe znamená?“

„To se nejspíš uvidí.“

Nastala chvíle ticha. Pak přišlo na mysl detektiv inspektorovi ještě něco jiného. 

„Ani na moment tě nenapadlo, že by s tebou John už nebydlel?“

Detektiv nakrčil čelo, jakoby otázce nerozuměl. „A proč ne?“

„Policie o vlkodlačích útocích ví stejně jako spousta doktorů, kteří napadené ošetřovali. Myslíš si snad, že potom ty infikované lidi pustí zpátky do ulic Londýna?“

„O to už se postarám sám,“ uzavřel tajemně Sherlock.

 

Když Sherlock vstoupil do nemocničního pokoje, seděl John na posteli zády ke dveřím.

„Ahoj, Sherlocku,“ promluvil, aniž by se ohlédl. Detektiv mezitím přišel až k němu.

„Ahoj.“

„Nechtějí mě pustit domů.“

„Bolí tě něco?“ zeptal se detektiv 

John k němu zmateně vzhlédl. „Ne.“

„Tak proč bys tady měl zůstávat?“ Odpovědí bylo Sherlockovi pouze nechápavé zrychlené zamrkání. „Kam tě vlastně kousl?“

„Do nohy.“

„Doufám, že zase nezačneš kulhat. Minule mi trvalo dva dny tě to odnaučit.“

 

Asi za deset minut oba vyšli z hlavních dveří nemocnice.

„Myslíš, že mě nebudou postrádat?“ zajímal se ještě John. „Nezdálo se mi, že by stáli o to, aby jim o příštím úplňku po Londýně pobíhal další vlkodlak.“

„Víš, nezdá se mi, že by tě tvůj nový stav ve skutečnosti nějak znepokojoval,“ odbočil Sherlock a pozvedl obočí.

„A proč by měl? Už rok bydlím s upírem a upřímně řečeno jsi asi nejlepší spolubydlící, co jsem kdy měl. Tím chci říct, že teď budeme příšerami oba dva, takže…“

„Ovšem rozdíl mezi upírem a vlkodlakem už nemůže být větší. Proto spolu také odedávna vedou války,“ namítl detektiv.

„Já vím, ale co dělají ostatní, mě nezajímá.“

„To ale není jediný problém.“

„Ne?“

„Vlkodlaci taky dost zapáchají,“ prohodil Sherlock s pobaveným úšklebkem na tváři.


End file.
